


The Plan

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Family Matters Verse One-Shots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind ‘the plan’ mentioned in Surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

While most of his friends are headed to Florida, or Mexico, Kurt finds himself on a flight back to Ohio. Blaine had protested, told him to spend his Spring Break with friends, but Kurt rejected the idea; he wanted to see Blaine, wanted to fall asleep next to him and wake up in his arms in the morning. Kurt wasn’t about to turn that down for a week on a crowded beach and trying to avoid being sunburnt.

Besides, Kurt has plans.

**

“I almost feel bad that you’re spending your first college spring break at home instead of having adventures with your friends,” Blaine tells him his first night back, the two of them curled together under the sheets, sweat cooling on their bodies.

Kurt has to fight back a smile. “Only almost?” he teases.

“Well,” Blaine starts, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder, “I don’t think I’m physically capable of feeling bad after you’ve ridden me into the mattress twice.” Rolling over, Blaine looks Kurt in the eyes. “You know I wouldn’t have been angry if you wanted to do something else over break, right?” Kurt can’t help but roll his eyes in response.

“I wanted to come see you,” he says, a slight whine creeping into his voice.

Blaine smiles widely. “God, I missed you so much.”

“I’m here now,” Kurt responds quietly as Blaine tightens his hold on him. Part of him wants to bring up the question that’s been on his mind, but he doesn’t. Not yet, he tells himself.

**

It’s not until two days later that Kurt allows himself to start the discussion they need to have.

“The deadline to sign up for housing on campus is coming up soon,” he tells Blaine over breakfast.

“Are you staying on campus? Or are you planning on getting an apartment?”

“I was planning on moving into an apartment, but I haven’t talked to the person I was thinking about moving in with.” Blaine nods, not looking up from where he’s checking his email. Kurt fights the urge to groan in frustration. “Blaine?”

Blaine looks up at him. “Yeah?”

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kurt reaches across the table to take Blaine’s hands into his own. “Blaine, will you move in with me?”

Kurt watches as several emotions flicker over the man’s face: surprise, concern, confusion, guilt. “You want me to move to New York in the fall?”

“Yes,” he says, ignoring the unease building in his stomach.

“Kurt, I…” Blaine trails off, looking uncomfortable.

“In August, you told me you would move to New York. You told me you would do that for me,” Kurt accuses, trying not to cry.

Blaine squeezes his hand reassuringly. “And I would, but-“

“But you won’t,” Kurt cuts him off angry. He knows he’s overreacting, but that doesn’t stop him from pushing back his chair and stalking out of the kitchen, grabbing his car keys from the counter; he needs to get out of there before he starts to cry.

“Kurt!” Blaine calls after him, but he ignores it, willing himself to make it to his car and away from the house before he lets himself crack.

**

The moment the front door slams, Blaine finds himself frozen where he stands. It’s not until he hears Kurt pulling out of the driveway that he forces himself to move. He collapses onto the couch, burying his face in his hands and fighting the urge to break something.

He knows Kurt is always afraid of not being wanted, and he knows that Kurt has a tendency of jumping to conclusions, but he’s still frustrated and angry. Frustrated with Kurt for not letting him finish explaining himself; angry with himself for not doing a good enough job with his explaining.

Kurt is everything to him, and knowing that he’s headed somewhere to quietly freak out over whatever he thinks Blaine was about to say makes Blaine feel ill.

When he calls Kurt, he’s not surprised that it goes straight to voicemail. “Come home, please,” he begs. “Kurt, come home.”

**

After driving around aimlessly for a few hours, Kurt reluctantly returns home. He finds Blaine asleep on the couch.

Kneeling on the floor in front of him, Kurt presses a gentle kiss to him lips.

“Kurt?” Blaine mumbles, stirring.

“Hey,” Kurt says, forcing a smile.

Blaine pulls him into his arms, kissing him on the mouth desperately. “Fuck, Kurt,” he groans.

Kurt pulls his clothes off clumsily before he starts to tug on Blaine’s impatiently.

It’s rough, Blaine’s quick thrusts a stark contrast to the way his hand rests heavily on the small of Kurt’s back, keeping their bodies close. They don’t say much, just barely contained sighs and moans of pleasure. Kurt buries his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck as he comes, Blaine following shortly after.

Kurt stays where he is, not willing to move. He breathes shakily against Blaine’s skin, focusing on Blaine’s hands rubbing his back comfortingly.

“I am so in love with you, Kurt,” Blaine confesses, kissing his temple. “So, so in love.”

He doesn’t respond, just closes his eyes to fight back the rush of tears.

**

“So, what do we do now?” Kurt asks, sitting across from Blaine at the kitchen table, cradling a mug of warm tea in his hands.

“We make a plan,” Blaine tells him, his lips quirking upwards.

“You don’t want to move to New York,” Kurt challenges.

“I don’t want to move to New York yet,” Blaine corrects him. “I want you to have the opportunity to have the college experience without being held back by a serious relationship. That’s where we’re heading, right? A serious relationship?” Kurt nods. “We can be long distance while you finish school, and then we can take that next step.”

“When?”

“After you graduate?” Blaine shrugs.

“That’s still three years away,” Kurt whines.

“I know. But I don’t want you to miss out on anything because you’re rushing home to me every night.” Kurt wants to protest, but he knows it’s true. “But until then, we have holidays, and weekends when we want them,” Blaine promises.

“And then you’ll move to New York? No questions asked?”

Blaine gives him a wry smile. “You’re the only think in my life I don’t question, Kurt.”

They’re both quiet for a moment, overwhelmed by the promise of a future together.

Kurt clears his throat, giving Blaine the brightest smile he can manage. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
